You're such a girl Octy
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius go to the Tablet to become human, things go a little wrong. Summary stinks, so's the title, keep reading though : Fluff/Slash M for chapter 4 and up. **Finally complete and updated!**
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum, if I did it would not be a kids show muwahaha. Let this be a disclaimer for all the rest of my chapters)**

"Hey skirt wearer!" Called out Jedediah as he climbed up to the Rome display.

Octavius sighed and walked over. "Yes Jedediah?"

"Haha, called ya a skirt wearer and ya answered." Rolling his eyes at the young man's childish display the General sighed.

"Just tell me what you want Jedediah, can you not see I am a busy man?"

Smirking Jed grabbed the Generals arm and pulled him over to the edge, down below awaited the car.

"Don't ya remember are plans fer today?"

"Plans?" Asked the Octavius, thinking for a moment. "Ohh right, you're crazy ideas of day walking. I don't think this will work Jedediah.."

The two slide down the rope, jumped into the car and sped off to the Egyptian exhibit.

"Do you really think Akmenrah will say yes? Do you even think the tablet has that kind of power?"

Jed groaned and reached over placing a hand on Octavius thigh, in a reassuring manner, but a little to high up, blushing he quickly pulled back, never did he notice Octavius breath hitch ever slightly.

"J-just stop worry will you, you sound like a girl wit' all the whining."

"I am not whining, I'm merely expressing my concern about this plan of yours."

"Girl!" Yelled Jedediah with a big grin, man he loved pushing Octys buttons.

Octavius was about to reply but noticed the smile on the cowboys face, biting his tongue he decided to instead stare out the window.

It wasn't long till the car stopped outside of Akmenrah's room. The two men hopped out and made their way inside.

"Hey giant little king in a skirt" Octavius frowned and elbowed Jed.

"Have some respect would you" Whispered Octavius making Jed grin and push him away.

"Oh Jedediah, Octavius." The Pharaoh bowed and smiled "What may I do for you two?"

"I got a favor to ask ya."

"Really? I'm going to guess this will have something to do with my tablet, right?"

Jedediah looked down sheepishly "Yeah"

Akmenrah thought for a moment. Those two did put themselves in grave danger to help him get his tablet back from the three thief's.

"Ok." Jed glanced up smiling and let out a loud hoot, Octavius looked at Jedediah nervously "Whatever it is you are wanting you may ask the tablet, and if anyone asks… I was not involved."

"No problem Ak! Come on Octy let's go an see if it'll work"

Octavius fidgeted nervously and followed after Jed.

The Pharaoh lowered the tablet to the ground and turned to Jed "Don't break it please" He pleaded after telling him the combination.

"Yeah yeah don't get your knickers in a bunch" Ak sighed and walked away.

"What's knickers?" Ask Octavius giving Jed his confused like pout, Jed blushed.

"Nothing Octy.. Ok here goes!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, now I ain't sure how to ask a tablet something.. Is it like prayin' ta God?"

Octavius shrugged and proceeded to sit down and watch the cowboy.

"Ok um… Tablet thingy… Uh, ya know it'd be really swell if you could make me and girly skirts over there."

"Hey, what did I say about calling me that?" Jed ignored the fuming General and continued.

"Make us human for one day, you know walkin 'round in daylight, outside of da museum."

The two men stared at the tablet anxiously, nothing happened, Jedediah being the impatient one started cursing and hollering to a point where Octavius became embarrassed and prayed no one could hear him.

"Oh well, we tried, let's go" Standing up the General tried the cowboys arm but was shoved away.

"Nu uh, I ain't quitin' maybe I did it wrong…"

Jedediah started stomping on the little squares.

"Jedediah! Stop it, you'll break-"

Suddenly the tablet started softly glowing brighter then brighter till the whole room was engulfed in light knocking both little men to the floor.

Akmenrah who was standing outside the room looked inside confused and worried, soon the light had disappeared.

"Jedediah? Octavius?"

The young king entered the room and noticed both men laying on the ground.

"Oh Gods… Please don't be dead, Larry would kill me."

Carefully he scooped up the two and ran off to the Diorama room in search of a doctor.

Wasn't long till one from the western side spoke up. Akmenrah slowly laid the two down and watched the Doctor do his work.

"They're going to be okay right?"

The doctor continued in silence before standing up and smiling.

"Bump on the head but nothing serious, looks like they're just sleeping. Good rest is all they need."

"Thank the Gods" Cried the Pharaoh "Larry won't kill me after all."

"Kill you for what?" Asked the night guard who was standing behind the Young King.

"N-nothing" With that the Pharaoh made a quick run for it, disappearing around the corner.

Larry watched in shock and confusion.

"What in the world was that about.. What's wrong with Jed and Octavius?"

Larry asked the doctor.

"They're sleeping"

It wasn't a total lie but the doctor didn't feel like getting the Pharaoh in trouble, quickly he to ran off into a cabin.

Larry was about to go chase after the Pharaoh when he noticed the Huns chasing some of the African animals down the hall and instead went to off to stop Attila and his men.

Octavius was the first to wake up, the first thing he noticed was he wasn't in the Pharaoh's room anymore but in the Western Diorama, second he noticed Jed snoring loudly by his side. Rolling over he smiled and laid there watching his close friend. Actually it was lately that he had begun to think more of him than a friend. During their time when they were asked to destroyed the giant metal beast it was the Cowboys words that warmed his heart and made his inside flutter.

'I ain't quitin' you'

Did that mean the Cowboy enjoyed his company? Was he addicted to him?

This thought sent another thrill through his body, not being to help himself any longer he reached out and brushed his fingertips over the scruff of Jedediah's cheek causing Jed to mumble softly and nuzzle his hand.

Quickly Octavius drew his hand back, his breathing becoming heavy, he reached out again but found himself jerked to his feet coming face to face with some of Jed's men.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary. Tryin ta feel up our leader are yah?"

Octavius opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words.

"Get him boys!" One of the cowboys jumped forward and swung his fist into Octavius face knocking him to the ground, soon all the men have gather round the Roman.

Octavius curled up, crying out loud in pain as the men continued attacking him. Crying out once more Octavius noticed the attacks had stopped. Looking up he noticed Jedediah standing in front of him protectively.

"I don't know why in bloomin' blazes you guys are attackin my friend but it stops now!"

Pure anger was written on Jedediah's face as he glared his men down.

"He was feelin' you up in yer sleep boss. Didn't think you'd want no Mary touchin ya"

One of the men quietly spoke up, Jed looked shocked and glanced down at Octavius who hid his face in shame.

"I.. I.. No one lays a hand on him, ya'll got it?"

All the guys nodded and quickly ran off leaving Jed alone with the General, turning around Jed knelt in front of the injured man and slowly reached out putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok partner?"

Octavius remained silent.

"Don't worry about them, they just like to make excuses to start fights. It was probably an accident, I know ya ain't no Mary."

Octavius finally looked up and glared at Jed with tears in his eyes, the young man finally understood why he was crying, 'cause it was true.

"They didn't make it up did they?"

Jedediah found himself shoved away as Octavius got up and ran away, climbing down the rope.

"Oh Jedediah, you sure got yourself in a pickle.."


	3. Chapter 3

He was torn, down right torn on what to do. If his men were right and Octavius was touchin him and stuff did that mean the General liked him. It wouldn't be a bad thing, he was starting to get pretty close himself, he found him self staring to long, wanting to go down the rope first so he could catch a small glimpse of those long pale legs, sure he acted rude, making fun of him, but in reality he was startin to fall head over heels and it scared him a little.

Not only that he was sorta ticked off the tablet didn't work. Well he could always talk to the young king the tomorrow and see if maybe he did it wrong..

"Gosh darn it!" Jed kicked the dirt and walked over to the rope. He knew the sun was coming up soon but he had to talk to Octavius, just couldn't stand the thought of him sulking somewhere and crying.

He climbed down quickly and stood at the bottom of the Rome display, he really didn't want to have to climb more rope, he hoped the General was nearby.

"Octavius! Could you come down here!… Please?"

Jed waited for awhile and was about to yell again when he noticed Octavius peek his head over.

"What do you want?"

Frowning the cowboy signaled for the Roman to climb down.

"Just get yer ass down here so we can talk… In private"

Octavius let out a loud sigh and slowly pulled himself over the edge and down the rope, Jed couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Dammit Jedediah focus" He whispered to himself.

Jed bit his lips nervously when Octavius walked over looking sullen, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What did you want to talk about Jedediah?"

What did he want to say, suddenly Jedediah wasn't so sure anymore and so he did the only thing words couldn't do, he hugged him.

Octavius gasped softly feeling the arms wrap tightly around his waist pulling him close making him wrap his arms around Jed's neck.

"M'sorry" Mumbled Jed, letting his breath tickle the Generals neck making him shiver "I'm sorry for what my boys said and did.."

Octavius smiled and hug him even tighter

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. I.. I'm just feeling out of it… Um, Jedediah I think we should get back, the sun is about to rise"

Both looked to the window seeing light breaking the darkness of the sky turning it a red hue.

Jed pouted and went back to hugging Octavius.

"Don't care, M'hugging you"

Octavius grinned and rested his head on Jed shoulder, soon sunlight broke over the city and onto the museum, both men stood waiting for the familiar darkness to take over but blinked in shock when nothing happened.

"Jed? What's going on?"

Jed frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was blinded when both men started to shine brightly.

A feeling of vertigo washed over them causing them to close their eyes, when they reopened them they noticed the room wasn't as big as it used to be.

Jedediah looked around in awe, his face looked like it was gonna split by the size of his smile, letting out a loud holler he started jumping around. Octavius wasn't so thrilled.

"W-what happened? Oh dear… I don't feel so good Jed."

And with that Octavius took off running towards the museum entrance.

Larry whistled happily heading towards the entrance, everything was locked up and he was on his way home, when suddenly he was nearly knocked over by Octavius.

Wait? Octavius?

The General quickly fled outside and leaned over the railing to throw up.

Soon followed Jed who grinned to the night guard and waved.

"Howdy Gigantor!"

He too ran outside. Larry stood there dumbfounded and finally put together what was happening.

So that's why Ak was acting up, oh he'd have to have quite a talk with the Pharaoh, but first he had two little… Two normal sized not from this century standing outside.

"Wait wait wait! What are you guys doing? How are you big? Why is he throwing up? What did Ak do?"

Larry was throwing questions left and right and all Jed did was grin while he gently rubbed Octavius back, who was still puking.

"Man Gigantor, what's gotten you so riled up? Relax, breath in the fresh air… Mmm mm that is some mighty fine air I'll tell ya"

Octavius mumbled in agreement, who was now leaning on Jed

"I'm ok.. I think I could use a nap now.. Or some food.. And curse you Jed, this is all your fault.. I shouldn't have agreed to follow you. You know remind me to never agree and follow you again"

Jed started laughing " Whatever you say partner. Hey Gigantor, you got any food or sumthin? I'm starving"

Larry sighed and put his hands up in defeat.

"You know, I'm not even going to bother trying to figure out how or why this happened.. Just, please don't get me in trouble okay you guys?"

Octavius put his hand to his chest "I promise to behave and try to keep this" Pointed to Jed "In order"

"Yeah you go and try Octy, this here Cowboy is going to have the best day of his life"

Larry sighed and signaled for the two to follow, opening the back door to his car for Jed and Octavius and climbed in the drivers side.

"I'm going to take you guys to my place for awhile. I'll need you guys to stay there while I take Nicky to school and do some shopping."

"No problemo Gigantor, hey you got food right?"

Larry nodded as he started the car and started driving.

Octavius grumbled softly and turned to his side, closing his eyes and drifting off. Jed smiled at the other man and turned to the window staring in awe at all the new and different things passing by.

Larry was thankful the drive was going along just peacefully, that was till Jed clumsily climbed into the passenger seat almost causing Larry to crash into another car.

"Jed sit down, you could have killed us!"

"Oh relax we're fi- Oh hey what's that button do"

Jed had managed to find the radio button, music blared to life causing Octavius to jump awake and glare at Jed, who reached over and smacked the cowboy over the head.

"Excuse me! People are trying to sleep" He yelled over the music, Jed growled and reached back slugging Octavius in the arm. Soon both men were in a all out fight with Larry yelling at them the entire time to stop while trying not to crash them.

Thankfully Larry lived close by, parking the car and turning it off he reached over and smacked both men over the head.

"Ok you two stop it, can you guys try acting like adults for just today?"

Both men grumbled, getting out of the car then followed Larry, ignoring the odd looks the neighbors were giving them.

Once inside Larry decided to give them a quick tour before heading back out.

"Over there is the kitchen, that's were all the food is… in that box. That room is mine, please stay out. Over there's the bathroom." Octavius and Jed frowned in confusion of the name, Larry sighed thinking hard.

"Um.. Washroom, you know to go wash and.. Other stuff. Ok now I'm going to be gone a few hours, please, please do not break anything or leave this place… Got it?"

The two men nodded and started looking around, curiously poking random things.

Larry took a deep breath, praying for the best and walked out locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavius stared at the room in awe, so many odd little things he had no idea what purpose they served, walking over to the stereo and slowly poked each button until finally the room was filled with the Beatles. Jedediah nearly jumped out of his clothes and ran over to Octavius.

"What in tar nation did you do? What the hell is that?"

"I only pushed that button I think.. It's kind of nice.. Jed.. You don't think Larry has tiny little men trapped inside there playing instruments and singing for him, do you?"

Jedediah frowned and thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, suns up.. Maybe it's like a magic box or something'.. He's always carrying one in his pocket."

Octavius nodded hoping Jed was right.

"I think I'm going to look for food in this box he was talking about"

Octavius smiled nervously at Jed, he was still a little nervous around the cowboy, he couldn't explain it but just being around him awoke strange feelings.

"You do dat partner, I'm gonna get clean, see if the washroom is as complicated as everything else 'round here."

Jedediah walked off to the 'washroom' while Octavius helped himself to some fruit sitting on the counter.

After getting his fill he decided to head to the 'washroom' as well, now he thought Larry's 'washroom' would be like most Roman bath houses, sitting down he quickly took off his sandals and armor leaving only his tunic.

Walking into the 'washroom' he could hear water already running, steam had filled the room, removing his tunic and laying it on the sink he stepped forward and pulled back the curtain.

What he expected was a larger room but was greeted by a smaller area with only a wet naked cowboy.

Jed screamed out loud quickly covering himself.

"What the hell ya doing Octy?!"

Octavius felt like fainting at that moment, before him stood the most glorious sight ever, he couldn't help the blood rushing south and quickly covered himself as well.

"I-I thought it was bigger, you know like a b-bath house.. I'm so sorry Jed"

Octavius quickly turned away to avert his eyes it was Jed's turn to groan, there was Octavius giving him the perfect view.

'Come on Jed, the man you've been lusting after is standing here in front of you naked.. Do something!'

Nodding to himself he stepped out of the tub and grabbed Octavius' arm pulling him over. Octavius whimpered softly feeling himself pressed to Jed's wet body, lips pressing against his with urgency, hands roaming down his back to cup his rear causing Octavius to gasps. Jed grinned taking the opportunity to sneak in his tongue.

"J-jed what are you doing?" Jed smirked pressing kisses down his lovers neck, slowly moving lower. "What's it look like I'm doing, I'm pleasuring you"

Digging his fingers into Jed's shoulders Octavius braced himself as Jed gently nipped his hip.

"You ready Octy?" Looking down Octavius whimpered "Ready.. F-for what?"

"This"

Octavius moaned loudly throwing his head back as a hot wetness engulfed his cock, Jed began bobbing his head sucking roughly, Octavius felt his knees buckle and cried out as Jed pulled away licking his lips.

"W-why'd you stop?"

"I want you now, stand up now" Slowly the General stood up on shaky legs and was surprised when Jed picked him up.

"Sure you wanna do this Octy?"

Nervously Octavius nodded and cried out in pain as he felt Jed slowly forced himself inside the Generals tightness. Jed leaned closer whispering soothing sounds, reaching down he gripped Octavius' neglected member stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Jed, I won't l-last long."

Smirking the cowboy quickened his thrusts causing Octy to scream his name as he coated Jed's stomach with his cum, it wasn't long till Jed came and slumped against his lover.

"Oh god Octavius… Mmm.."

Octavius blushed and looked up staring at Jed

"Jedediah… I.. I think I'm falling in love with you"

Smirking the cowboy leaned forward kissing his General

"And I you.."

"Hello? Jed? Octavius? I'm home early, brought you guys some food."

Both men looked startled and quickly stood up grabbing at the towels just in time as Larry walked in.

"Ohhhkay, do I really want to know what you two are doing?"

Octavius turned a beet red and looked away, Jed couldn't help but grin.

"Well I could tell you if you wanted"

"No no! Just can you two get dressed, please? Man I do not get paid enough for this job…"

Octavius smacked Jed's arm as he slipped his tunic on.

"You weren't really going to tell him were you?"

Jed scoffed and started slipping on his clothes.

" 'Course not, jus' funny scarin' him"

Jed finished dressing and gave Octy a quick kiss before walking out.

"So what's the plans fer today Gigantor? Let's go do something wild and fun."

Larry thought for a moment.

"Ok I got an idea, first you guys need to wear something else than what you're wearing"

Jed frowned and looked at his clothes then Octy's

"What's wrong with what we're wearin?"

Larry chuckled and started pulling out some clothes.

"Well you guys don't exactly blend in"

Octavius examined the jeans and frowned "I won't wear this.. It's to weird.."

"You wearin a skirt is to weird Octy" Snickered Jed

"Come on guys don't you start, now I'm going to… drop you guys off at an amusement park for the day. I got a ton of stuff to do, I'll pick you guys up before I need to head back to work. Okay?"

"What's an amuse..ment park?" Asked Octavius

"It's uh, it's a really fun place, you guys will have fun, trust me. Now put these on so we can get going, Mkay?"

Both men shrugged and started taking off their clothes and putting on Larry's clothes.

"Do you guys have no shame?!" Larry cried out and turned away.

Octavius frowned wiggling his hips, smoothing out the dark grey t-shirt he turned to Jed and smiled.

Jed was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and a light blue t-shirt, it was odd seeing him out of his cowboy attire but he wasn't complaining. The colors seemed to make his eyes brighter.

Jed had finished buttoning his pants and looked over to see Octavius eyeing him, Jed had to admit it was odd seeing the man in something besides a skirt but he pulled off the jeans nicely.

"Ok you two ready?" Asked Larry as he turned around. "Hey not bad, they fit you guys nicely. Alright lets head out, come on lets go, busy day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright boys, welcome to Sixflags"

Octavius being the oh-so-observant one stared down the park and turned to Larry.

"Where are the six flags?"

Larry about to answer quickly decided not to and led the men to the ticket booth.

"Two adults please"

Handing over the money Larry handed over the two tickets to Jed and Octavius.

"Now I'm going to leave you guys here, do not leave the park. Here is.." Pulling out several twenty's he wondered who would be best to watch the money, knowing Octavius wasn't likely to be an impulsive buyer he handed him the money, much to Jed's disappointment.

".. Money for food only, please spend it wisely, it's all you get. Don't kill anyone, don't steal and have fun."

"No problemo Gigantor.. Uh what exactly do we do here?"

Larry pointed to the random giants machine "Those are rides, go stand in line, get on and have fun"

"Really? We get to ride on those things? Come on Octy let's get going, I wanna go try it out."

Octavius gave a pleading look to Larry as he was dragged off by a overeager cowboy.

"Poor guy.. He's in for one hell of a ride…"

"Please Jedediah, can't we go sit somewhere quietly? I mean look at the size of this thing! What if we get hurt?"

Rolling his eyes Jed grinned and grabbed Octys hand as they waited next to get on a ride called 'The Medusa' Octavius had immediately begun to protest, mainly because of the name, fear of snakes in some chicks hair turning people to stone.

"I don't want to turn into stone!" Yelled Octavius and he struggled to get free from Jed's grasp, several people turned and stared at the two.

"Come on Octy It'll be fine, I'll be here to protect ya the whole time. I'll even hold'ja hand."

Octavius watched the people get off and looked to Jed "F-fine.."

"Now that's more like it partner!"

The two got into their seats, Octavius was fidgeting nervously as a young women walked over and started to buckle them in, quickly he reached over and snatched Jed's hand firmly.

"Don't worry Octy" Reassured Jed.

The floor lowered below their feet causing the General to cry out.

"Wait where's the floor going? Jed I want off, I change my mind."

With a small jerk the ride started moving forward, Octavius looked over to Jed who couldn't stop grinning.

"No turning back now partner"

"Oh please don't say that.. Jed why are we getting higher? Please make it stop, I really don't want to do this."

Bringing their joined hands to his face Jed pressed a kiss to the Generals hand.

"It will be ok.. Look we're almost to the top, man look how higher we are, almost like we're flyin or some-"

Jed was cut off as the ride had reached the top then shot forward, Octavius had begun to scream bloody murder, eyes screwed shut, his grip on Jed's hand felt like he was crushin him.

"YEEHAW!!!" Screamed Jed as the ride went through a loop twisting them upside down then right side up.

Octavius was in tears now, pressing his face against the headrest.

Halfway through the ride neither noticed the flashing lights of the automatic camera.

As the ride came to a halt Octavius let out a sigh of relief, his hold on Jed's hand never releasing though.

Jedediah was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, his blonde hair looked like he was pulled through a bush backwards.

The floor returned to it's place beneath their feet and the buckles automatically released.

Jed was the first of out his seat wobbling slightly, he reached for the General just in time to catch him before he fell to his knees.

"You ok there partner?"

Octavius could only shake his head, Jed managed to find a bench and let the older man lay down.

"Oh hey look, pictures!"

Jed ran off to the booth near the rides exit, letting out a loud laugh he ran back over and grabbed a twenty from Octy pocket.

"H-hey that's for food!"

"Oh come on, looks there plenty left, I really gotta get this, please?"

Jed put on his best puppy dog eyes, Octavius sighed unable to resist the cowboy baby blues.

"Fine, it's not my fault if you go hungry.."

The cowboy let out a cheer and ran back to the booth, pointing at a picture on a screen he handed the lady the twenty.

Octavius slowly sat up feeling slightly better now that he was on the ground, getting up he wandered over to Jed who was starting at a paper in his hand.

"What are you smiling about? What's that?"

Octavius paled at the picture in Jed's hand, there sat Jed, mouth wide open, hair whipped and then there he was, face red and pressed into the headrest.

"Tell me you did not buy that with the food money?"

"I couldn't help it Octy… I mean it's priceless, look at my face, look at your face!"

Face now a beet red Octavius grabbed for the photo, Jed quickly jumped back and started laughing.

"Yeah you'd like ta have it huh?"

Octavius lunged at the cowboy and missed, with a loud hoot Jed has ran off into the crowd, Octavius chased after but soon lost him.

Standing there for awhile he waited and hoped his lover would reappear, sadly he didn't.

"Oh Gods… I'm lost.."


	6. Chapter 6

'Damn you Jedediah, why'd you have to go and lose him.'

The Cowboy had made his way back to 'The Medusa' but there was no sight of the General.

After a moment of thinking Jed began to realize how horrible he'd been acting, not once had he consider Octavius' feelings with all the extra teasin' and pushin' him, being a human and walking in daylight, not to mention the sex.

He did love the Roman with all his heart, he's was just unsure about acting around the General.. After everything that happened.

'Damn you Jedediah..'

After wandering around for what seemed like forever he finally spotted his General standing by a booth watching little kids shooting what looked like toy guns at random targets.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief he slowly crept up behind Octavius slipping his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Hey 'der handsome, what'cha doing?"

Octavius had tensed at first when he felt a pair of arms wrap around but soon the familiar smell and voice that was Jedediah's instantly caused him to relax.

"You run pretty fast for a cowboy"

Jed flinched and hugged tighter. "Hey, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I shouldn't have made you go on that Medusa thingy an' I jus' wanted to say…."

Turning around in the hug Octavius smiled at the blushing cowboy.

"Yes Jedediah?"

Jed fidgeted and bit his lower lip.

"Y-you know.. I love ya' you lunk head"

Smiling the General gave Jed a quick kiss.

"And I love you to.. So how good of an aim do you have?"

A little sad the kiss didn't last to long Jed quickly puffed out his chest in pride.

"Ol' Jedediah here is the greatest sharp shooter you'll ever come across.. Why you ask?"

Octavius stepped over to the booth and pointed.

"This man here says if you can shot a number of targets you get a prize."

Jed quickly caught on and pulled out some money from his pocket.

"Ah I see, you want me to win you a prize"

Octavius blushed and looked down at his shoes

"Maybe.." He spoke in a hush tone watching as Jed stepped up to the booth and handing the man some money, picking up the gun he took careful and started shooting.

Octavius was shocked, Jed wasn't lying when he said he was good, the man handling the booth was surprised as well, after shooting all the targets needed Jed looked to Octavius.

"Alright, whatcha want as yer prize?"

"…. The bear"

Turning back to the booth man Jed pointed to one of the bears then returned to Octy's side.

"Here you go partner.. Not sure why'd you want a.. Odd lookin' bear."

Octavius grabbed the bear and smiled giving his thanks, he was very happy with his first gift from Jed.

Jed looked around trying to see things they could do together, finally something caught his attention, reaching over he grabbed Octavius arm and pulled him along.

"Bumper cars?"

Asked Octavius.

"Sure looks like fun, it's on the ground, safe lookin' and I'm sure you'll have fun."

"It does look like fun.."

Once through the line they went to grab a car when Jed suggested they each get their own.

"Come on you'll enjoy rammin' into me."

Octavius looked at the cowboy and grinned, catching what he just said Jed turned a bright red.

"I.. I mean you know.. Oh just pick a damn car"

The General couldn't help but laugh as he walked over to a random bumper and climbed in.

Soon other cars were filled with children and some adults.

Wasn't long till Octavius and Jed were doubled over laughing, Jed was enjoying the look on Octys face every time he rammed his bumper car into his. Unfortunately both men were kicked off the ride after Jedediah's verbal outburst, Octavius couldn't stop giggling at the sulking cowboy.

"S'not funny, I was having fun"

"I know, but there was children present Jed.. They had every right"

The hours continued to fly by, Jed had gone on most the fast roller coasters by himself, Octavius still to traumatized by his last ride had declined, he was enjoying himself though, sitting on the bench and people watching. It was very fascinating to him.. So was Jedediah.

He was definitely enjoying his time with the young man although he wouldn't mind some alone time, the sexual tension between them was killing him, there was times through out the day that he just felt like pouncing him.. Like right now.

He looked up to see Jed running over to him, hair a mess, his face was practically glowing.

"Howdy partner, so you ready to go meet up with Gigantor? Suns startin' to set"

"A Roman is always ready"

The two quickly made their way to the parks exit and waited, the silence was maddening to the General, with a loud sigh he leaned over pressing their lips together.

Jed groaned loudly pulling his lover closer and slipping his tongue into Octy's mouth.

The kiss was getting pretty heated until they broke away with they heard Larry walk over and clear his throat loudly.

"So um.. Uh you guys ready to go back?"

Larry looked embarrassed at their situation and waved for them to follow, Octavius blushed and held Jed's hand tightly as they walked over to the car


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the Museum both Jedediah and Octavius realized they would need their original clothes thankfully Larry had brought them their old clothes, after pointing them to the direction of the bathroom the two took off.

Once inside Jed launched himself at Octavius claiming his mouth and tongue with his own, pulling his into the bigger bathroom stalls he began to quickly pull of his own clothes, Octavius was panting softly as he watched Jed strip.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Getting' naked so I can you know, take advantage of you" Replied Jed with a grin as he started going after the General's clothes.

Jed began placing kisses down his lovers body slowly exploring and tasting, loving how easy it was to make the General squirm and moan under his touch, heck just being in control over the strong and powerful Roman was enough to make Jed nearly loose it right there.

Getting to his knees he let his warm breath rush over Octavius semi hard cock, causing it to twitch and jump to life, gasping loudly Octavius had to lean against the wall to keep himself up as Jed proceeded to tease the older man.

"Gods Jedediah.. Please don't..."

Hot kisses trailed up his thigh, another teasing lick against his cock.

"Don't what?"

Growling Octavius buried his fingers in blonde locks and tugged roughly

"Don't stop"

"As you wish" Octavius felt himself suddenly engulfed in the Cowboys hot mouth, throwing his head back against the tiled wall rather hard Octavius couldn't help but loudly voice his enjoyment.

Lucky for them the sun had not set yet and Larry would most likely be in his office getting ready for sundown.

"Nngg Jedediah.. I-I'm so close.."

Jed began to suck harder then pulled away making Octavius protest loudly, who jerked rather roughly on Jed's hair trying to pull him closer again.

"Hold yer' horses partner, fun's jus' begun"

Standing up and claiming the General's pouting lips Jed reached over and started pressing a finger into the tight entrance of his lover making him hiss softly in pain.

Jed started whispering comforting words and he pressed in a second finger, Octavius was about to complain more about the pain but stopped when the fingers brushed against the all to sensitive spot causing him to cry out loudly.

"Jed! P-please do not tease"

"Fine fine, as ya wish"

Quickly Jed hoisted Octavius off the ground and pressed him against the wall, long legs wrapped around the cowboys hip, positioning against the Generals entrance Jed glanced to his lovers face and smiled.

"I love yah Octy"

Octavius blushed "As do I" He mumbled before closing the gap and sweeping his tongue in the cowboys mouth, he pulled away and whimpered as Jed pushed himself in.

Jed was watching Octavius' face closely as he pulled out and slammed back in, Octavius muffled his cry by biting Jed's shoulder, this only caused Jed to moan loudly and push himself harder into his lover.

"Octy I ain't gonna last long, g-god your so dang tight"

Octavius open his mouth in a silent cry as a new warmth filled his body, it wasn't long till he came soon after covering both his and Jed's stomach.

Jedediah slowly lowered them both to the floor panting loudly to catch his breath.

Octavius smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to Jed

"We should be getting dressed my Liege before Larry begins to wonder what we're up to."

Jed stood up and chuckled while watching Octavius stand on shaky legs.

"I sure knocked your sandal's off eh Octy?"

Slipping on his tunic and strapping on his armor Octavius then turned to his lover and frowned.

"Is that another one of your weird cowboy phrases? I wasn't wearing my sandals during our.. You know"

Jed sighed as he dressed, yet another saying that flew over the Generals head, he really needed to teach that man some clever catch phrases.

"Nothin' Octy, just one of my phrases"

Both guys now dressed stepped out of the bathroom and decided to explore the unusually quiet museum.

By the time the sun was setting Octavius and Jed were sitting on the bench in Diorama room looking at their small worlds.

"It's weird ain't it?"

"Hmm?"

Jed gestured to the miniature figures.

"Jus' sayin, weird seeing our people, you know all plastic and not movin"

Octavius squeezed his lovers hand and smiled.

"Your going to miss it, being a human, walking in the daytime?"

The younger man nodded but leaned over for a kiss.

"Doesn't matter much now partner, I got you, that's all this cowboy here needs"

Octavius heart swelled with love, returning the kiss. They continued to kiss, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

When they opened their eyes they noticed the room was suddenly very large, the Museum roared with life. Octavius yet again affected by the vertigo ran to the edge of the bench as his stomach emptied itself.

Poor Octy thought Jed as he walked over and rubbed his lovers back.

Later on through the night before the sun was going to rise Larry had gathered most of the Museum and sadly announced that he was getting a different job, something about making something, Jed frowned and stomped off, Octavius thought about going after him but decided that the Cowboy needed to cool off on his own, instead he made his way over to Larry.

"You will be greatly missed"

A hand to the chest and a small bow, Octavius bid Larry farewell as did everyone else as they made their way back to their places.

2 Months later...

Jedediah sighed with worry, something was wrong with Octavius, he'd never seen him so sick before, the General would barely leave his room, he was moody and that was something Jed just didn't know how to handle.

He sat down on the railroad tracks and was lost in his thoughts, so lost he didn't notice the General heading his way.

"Um.. Jed-Jedediah?"

Standing at attention Jed ran over to Octavius and hugged him tightly.

"Hey yer alive? How ya feelin? You okay?"

Octavius was abnormally pale and nervous, he gestured for Jed to sit down.

"I uh.. I have some news, it could be good news to you.. I-it could be bad news"

Jed was suddenly uncomfortable thinking the worse was wrong.

"Well don't jus' stand der , spit it out!"

The General could barely find his words as he spoke.

"It seems that w-when we became human, uh, something I guess went wrong on, on my part. I uh seem to be..." Octavius was starting to sweat now, feeling like he was on the verge of fainting.

"I seem to have found myself.. W-with child.."

Jedediah remained silent, a shocked look written on his face, it was quite some time till he spoke.

"Yer kiddin' right?"

Octavius was beginning this think this was a bad idea telling Jed, but he had to know.

"It is true, I've spoken to several of my physicians and they have all said the same thing.."

Standing up the Cowboy fidgeted nervously unable to look Octy in the face.

"I.. I'm sorry Octy.. I-I can't do this.."

With that he quickly ran off leaving a shocked and broken hearted Octavius, slowly the man sank to his knees as the mans words sunk in.


	8. Chapter 8

Running, he didn't know where to, all he knew was he had to run.

When he finally stopped Jedediah realized he was at Akmenrahs room.

Maybe this was just the place he needed to be, what he really needed was so answers.

"Hey Ak! I got a bone to pick with ya"

The young Pharaoh looked around the room confused before finally glancing down.

"Oh, hello Jedediah. What can I help you with?"

Jed froze and thought for a moment. What did he want to say?

Hey my boyfriend is pregnant and I think your tablet is at fault.

"Um, well, before I tell ya what's goin' on I need to make sure you promise not to say a word."

"Of course Jedediah, I promise, now what can I help you with?"

Jed glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Thing is Uh.. Octavius is.. Uh.. Pregnant.. And I think your tablet is to blame."

"Wait.. did you just say Octavius is pregnant?!"

Akmenrah frowned in concern and walked over to the tablet.

"What exactly did you ask the tablet? You know word for word"

Jed tried to remember that day he asked the tablet.

"I think I said somethin' like makin' me and girly skirt human for the day.. I don't see why something like this would happen"

Ak glared at the tablet and sighed.

"The Gods have a sense of humor it seems... The tablet hearing you call Octavius 'girly skirts' it must have taken you seriously.. "

"Well is there any way we can reverse it?"

The young King glared at Jedediah as he put the tablet away.

"I don't think that is your decision to make, I'm sorry but it is Octavius' body and child"

"Fine fine.. Dammit"

With that the little Cowboy ran off.

"Poor Octavius" Whisper the Pharaoh.

The Roman guards watched their leader slowly walk past, his eye red and puffy.

They weren't sure what was going on but somehow they knew the Cowboy leader was to blame.

Octavius stripped his armor once he made it to his room, laying down on his bed he let out a weak sigh. Absently he started rubbing his stomach, it was only yesterday he found out what was wrong with him and already he'd quickly begun to accept it.

How could Jedediah do that to him, just run away like that.

He felt his eyes tear up and bit his lip. Damn these hormones, they were driving him insane.

'I will not let Jedediah get to me like this, I am a Roman General!'

Getting up from the bed he quickly replaced his armor and walked out.

'I have an army to lead'

Several weeks flew by, Jed had tried to confront the General but he was currently banned from the Roman Diorama, last time he had tried going over there they threatened to throw him off the ledge,

so that was a no go.

Besides Octavius spending time with his army he was heard to be seen spending a lot of time with Sacajawea, Jed figured it was because she probably knew about kids and what not.

After spending hours and hours thinking about his situation with Octavius he had slowly begun to accept the idea of being a father, not only that but he was really starting to miss spending time with the General.

Gosh darn it, it was his kid as well, he knew it was going to take a lot to warm the General's heart, he doubted any apology could make up for him abandoning them.

This was probably going to be a big mistake but right now he was beyond caring, his urge to see the Roman was maddening.

Carefully he climbed up the rope leading to the Roman Diorama. Glancing over the side he noticed a couple of guards, looks like he was going to get one try at reaching Octavius, if he failed then he'd be learning to fly very soon.

Pulling himself up he took a deep breath before bolting past the two guards.

"Halt!" They yelled as they chased after, soon more guards joined in the chase.

"Octavius!" Cried Jed, looking around frantically.

With a loud oomph he found himself tackled to the ground.

"We warned you, you barbarian"

The two guards finally caught up and pulled Jed to his feet.

"No please, let me explain, I need to see Octavius."

Scoffing the guards dragged the struggling Cowboy towards the edge of the Diorama.

"If the General wanted to see your ugly mug he would have sent for you."

"Just let me.. Ugh Octavius please! I'm sorry! Just please!"

The guards grinned as they prepared to toss him over, feeling defeated Jed closed his eyes and braced himself, just as he was about to be shoved a loud and strong voice rang out.

"Halt!"


	9. Chapter 9

A voice cried out, he thought it was Jedediah's voice calling his name but brushed it off, why would Jedediah be at the Roman display.

He looked down at the small lump forming and smiled softly, sure he wasn't able to wear his breastplate now that is was becoming uncomfortable, yet he was still able to wear his tunic, though he knew he'd have to find something else to wear once he got bigger.

"Octavius!"

Jumping up from his bed he ran over to the window seeing Jedediah being tackled by one of his guards, at the same moment he felt the baby move.

He looked down in shock and awe, it was the oddest feeling, feeling the baby move for the first time, suddenly he felt the urge to share this moment with Jedediah, but first they needed to talk.

Running as fast as he could he soon approached the guards holding Jed, who had his eyes closed.

"Halt!" He yelled using his General tone.

The guards stopped and immediately saluted their leader, Jed slowly peeked up at Octavius from under his hat.

Jedediah started out feeling pretty brave against the guards but with Octavius standing there with glare on his face, pretty much all that bravery disappeared.

"Release him, I need to have a few words with him.."

Quickly obeying his command the guards dropped Jed.

"Follow me Jedediah.."

Standing up the Cowboy brushed off his pants and with a slight sulk to his figure followed the General.

As soon as the chamber doors closed Octavius turned to Jed, fist clenched and punched him right in the kisser, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Cried Jed as he climbed to his feet.

"That was for running off on me and being gone for over a month"

Jed held his mouth and head in shame.

"Look I'm sorry.. I.. I panicked, I was bein' stupid, I know."

Octavius sat on his bed and watched as Jed sat next to him.

"I've had a long time to think about things and I don't wanna lose you, I wanna be by your side no matter what."

"I hardly believe that" Scoffed Octavius

"Please, please let me make it up to ya, I wanna be there for both ya."

Octavius was about to speak up when the baby started moving again making him gasp softly, moving his hand to his stomach he couldn't help but smile.

"W-what's goin' on? Is it the baby?"

Another kick and Octavius couldn't help but giggle.

"I think our child enjoys your voice.."

He grabbed Jed's hand and placed it on his stomach, they sat in silence for awhile before Jed frowned and spoke up.

"What're we waitin' for? I don't- Oh!"

Jed was very shock when he felt something bump against his hand, his face lit up and he grinned at Octavius.

"Didja feel that? That was amazing, I mean it weird, knowing there a little me and you growing inside there..."

Guess this was the answer Octavius needed, it was this moment he knew Jed was going to be there.

He couldn't help but chuckle when Jed leaned over and started talking to his stomach.

Yeah they were going to be okay


	10. Chapter 10

Four months passed by quickly for the couple. Octavius had grown to trust Jed once more and Jed.. Well he just grew over protective of his lover and child.

Octavius smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway leading to the lobby after managing his escape from his lover, now he loved Jed with all his heart but he wished the Cowboy would understand that he was still a Roman General and was still able to take care of himself.

Stopping for a break he held his now large stomach and sighed, only one more month or so, this was beginning to become quite tiresome. The baby had quite a powerful kick and sadly his lungs were the current target.

"You shall be the death of me yet young one.."

Lately there had been rumors of some of the exhibits being sent to the storage, this in turn had caused Jed to worry even more, Octavius wasn't sure how much more he could take from them both.

"Foundja! What in tarn nation are you doing? You could've been hurt"

Octavius groaned weakly staring down Jed as he ran over.

"I'm fine Jedediah, would you stop treating me like I am so fragile. I'm a Roman General"

"I don't care, yah got a little me in ya and I'm gonna make sure that little me is safe"

It was hard to stay to mad at Jed, in a way this was him showing his love.

"Well then, would you care to walk with me my Liege?"

Blushing at the nickname Octavius gave him he walked over taking his lovers hand.

After walking for sometime Octavius pulled Jed to the side and hugged him tightly, pressing their lips together.

"I know you are worried my Liege. It will be ok"

"How do you know that? I mean I don't know what I would do if I lost either of ya.. I just.. I don't wanna talk about it anymore, ok?"

Octavius frowned as Jed turned and walked off to sulk.

"What am I going to do with you Jed?..."

The next day Octavius woke up startled, for one he wasn't in his bed, second where ever he was it was pitch black, reaching out he felt a wooden wall and frowned.

"Jedediah?" He called out in worry "I'm here partner, you ok? Where ya at?"

Octavius whimpered in pain as his stomach tighten, taking deep breaths he waited till it passed, these Braxton.. whatever the physicians had called it were getting more and more annoying the closer he got to the birth, but he couldn't complain really, it was his body getting ready.

"Octy? You ok?"

"I.. I'm fine, just the child acting up."

Jed finally reached Octavius and pulled him to his body, placing his hands on his lovers stomach he smiled.

"You two better play nice now ya hear.."

"I'm trying but the child is just like you"

They held each other for a few more minutes before Jed pulled away and put his ear to the wall.

"Hey, you hear that? That sounds like Gigantor."

Quickly Jed started climbing the wall and began banging on the lid, Octavius slowly joined Jed and smiled in relief when Larry pulled off the lid.

"Hey guys, wha-... Oh um hey Octavius wha-what happened to you?"

Frowning the General quickly turned his back to hide his stomach, Jed huffed at Larry.

"Now why'd you go and do that Gigantor, you need ta say your sorry"

Larry looked at the two dumbfounded.

"Um I'm sorry? Please what is going on?"

"Well I could tell ya the long story but I won't, short story is the tablets a jerk and I knocked up Octy"

"Jedediah?!"

Realizing his mistake the cowboy flinched as Octavius glared at him and quickly stormed off.

"I think you need to say your sorry Jed.."

Octavius growled at himself as the tears continued to fall, damn these hormones, damn Jedediah, he was getting tired of his own emotional whiplash.

"And now I miss him..."

Larry watched the tiny Cowboy chase after his lover and went over to Akmenrah hoping to get a clearer explanation of what was going on.

"So when Jed made his wish the tablet messed up on Octavius' part?"

The young King nodded "Yes but in a lot of ways it has been a blessing on the whole museum, it seems to have brought everyone closer together. For those two it's a great blessing in disguise."

The ex-night guard smiled "Well I hope those two can make up"

"Oh do not worry about it. They're like that all the time, but it never lasts long."

Jedediah finally found his General standing in the middle of the Roman Diorama, he knew he was going through a lot and as much as the older man tried not to worry about the future it still showed.

"Hey" He said quickly as he came up from behind and hug his lover tightly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta say it that way"

"I know, It's okay, I'm just nervous is all."

A moment of silence and Octavius turned to Jed.

"Ok change of subject. A name."

"For what?"

Octavius chuckled and looked down at his stomach.

"Oh that kind of name hmm well.." Jedediah stepped back lost in thought, Octavius spoke up first

"I was think, if it was a boy, maybe Alexander?"

"Hmm.."

Jed thought for a moment, it was kinda catchy, he could always call him Alex

"Oh I guess so, it ain't set in stone just so ya know... Um what is it's a girl?"

Already having an answer the older man replied "Alexia"

"Well you sure have been thinking about this a lot"

Laughing Jed pulled his lover in for a kiss and held him tightly

"You know I love ya, a lot, I'm glad I'm gettin' to enjoy all of this with ya"

"And I love you to my Liege.. Should we return to the others?"

Jed smirked placing kisses down his lovers neck enjoying his soft moans.

"Naw, I don't think I'm done with ya just yet"


	11. Chapter 11

The crafty little monkey stealing the tablet, running into Akmenrah's big bad brother, being captured and now Gigantor was out there with the tablet being chased was something Jed didn't quite expect.

Glancing over to Octavius, who was sitting against a crate holding his stomach in pain, he walked over and knelt down covering his lovers hands with his own.

"You ok there partner?"

Biting his lip hard the older man nodded.

"Seems to be.. a little to much for the little one, but I have to say I'm quite enjoying the action... Ugh I can not stand listening to that man for one more second"

Jed nodded in agreement as he listened to General Cluster go on about his hair being currency.

"I can't stand it either partner, that man wouldn't know the difference between a flapjack or a fly swatter, an we're sitting here while Gigantor is out there risking his life for us, we need to get him some help"

Octavius watched Jedediah with a confused look on his face.

"What's a flapjack?" Jed couldn't help but smirk "It's like a biscuit or a scone..." Pulling out his rope Jed started walking to the hole in the crate "Ok I'm going to go and get some help, you stay here"

The General quickly stood up and followed.

"No I'm coming with you and before you protest I'll have you know I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I am a Roman General and I will not sit back and idly waste my time listening to this buffoon"

Stomping his foot the Cowboy glared down the other man but let out a sigh, he knew Octavius wouldn't give in, him and his damn roman melodrama.

"Fine, but you stay close, I ain't lettin' nothing happen to you."

"Nor will I let anything happen to you"

They tried to land quietly outside of the crate but unfortunately the black and white guards had noticed them, Jed turned to Octavius and tried to get him to run.

"No Jedediah you run, I can't make it far like this, I'll be fine, go get backup!"

Looking defeated Jed knew this was true.

"Don't you let nothing bad happen I will come and save you" Giving Octavius a chaste kiss the cowboy quickly ran off before the second guard could grab him.

"Honestly.. A birdcage? Do you know who I am? I am Octavius leader of the Roman empire"

The guard growled in annoyance, the man was little but he sure had a mouth on him, as they entered the large room the man holding the cage walked over the man sitting on his makeshift throne.

"Two of these little guys tried to escape, we caught this little General but his friend got away"

"He's a General?" Kahmunrah grabbed the cage inspecting the tiny man closely "Aren't you a little... Fat for a General?"

Octavius snarled "How dare you call me such, you have no right to be questioning my figure? I don't care if you're some Pharaoh.." The General looked down trying to remember one of Jed's slang "Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier!"

The Pharaoh was quite surprised at that the little man outburst but soon started laughing.

"I-I'm sorry I just can't take you seriously, I mean look how adorable you are, a little Roman General with a sensitivity to his weight, I mean isn't that just cute"

Octavius was about to snap back but frowned and turned his back to the Pharaoh while shifting his cape that it covered his stomach, Kahmunrah thought he heard sniffling but was distracted when the French and armored soldiers led Larry into the room.

Octavius watched Kahmunrah walk over to Larry taking the tablet and placing it in his gateway, pressing several buttons and making a big show about his army Octavius couldn't help but smirk when nothing happened.

After Larry's taunting speech Kahmunrah turned and glared at Octavius "Well he doesn't" signaling for the guard to bring him over he opened the cage and reached in.

"No! Stop don't hurt him please!" Cried Larry as he struggled with the guards. Octavius tried dodging the mans grasp but fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain as another Braxton kicked in.

"Shh, shh, I shan't hurt you..." Picking him up gently Kahmunrah grabbed the hourglass by his side opening it and dropping the General inside, Octavius cried out even louder as he painfully but thankfully landed on his back.

Larry struggled even more against the guards and glared at Kahmunrah.

"I said not to hurt him, get him out of that thing now!"

Smirking the Pharaoh walked over shoving the tablet into Larrys hand and shook the hourglass lightly.

"Go and bring me the combination within the hour or your little friend won't be breathing for much longer."

The night guard looked at Octavius with sorrow in his eyes.

"Just hold on, I'll get you out of there as soon as possible."

Octavius who had managed to pull himself into a sitting position smiled painfully at Larry.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Larry nodded and quickly turned and ran off.

The Pharaoh looked to Octavius, who was taking deep breaths and clutching his stomach, and frowned. There was something definitely going on with the little man and he was going find out soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep breath, exhale, inhale, Octavius was chanting to himself softly under his breath, he could feel the baby making odd jerking movements, tears fell down his cheeks as he wished Jedediah was here to feel the baby experiencing his or her hiccups. With a deep sigh he tried moving to a more comfortable position but with the sand up to his shoulders and quickly filling up it was almost impossible.

Kahmunrah was oddly quiet as he studied the tiny man, the way he had held his stomach and moved reminded him of when his mother was carrying his brother Akmenrah.

That couldn't be right though, of course from what he gathered his brother had been in a different museum with the tablet, maybe something happened to the tiny General, the tablet did have many unique powers.

This, he thought, could work to his advantage.

"You know.. It seems to me like there something more to you than meets the eye tiny General."

Octavius visibly paled "Hmm? Why so silent? I think this has something to do with that unnatural tummy of yours"

Feeling even more uncomfortable stuck in the sand Octavius inside was starting to panic, thankfully though Kahmunrahs attention was pulled away by a loud hum.

"What is that sound?" Questioned the Pharaoh just as a small plane crashed through the glass nearly causing the Pharaoh to drop Octavius makeshift prison.

Octavius cried out as Kahmunrah walked over to Larry and shook the hourglass roughly, he wasn't sure how much of him doing that he could take but with Larry's return he felt renewed hope of escaping, that was until the two of them started arguing back and forth seemed like Larry enjoyed egging the Pharaoh on.

"Give me the tablet and the combination or else the first to die will be your little Roman friend and his child."

Larry froze and glanced at Octavius, who was now panicking and struggling against the sand.

"How did you know?" Asked Larry in a timid voice, the Pharaoh chuckled.

"I didn't, I was guessing, but you just proved me right. Now give me the tablet and the combination"

"Don't give it to him Larry!" Cried Octavius "Don't you dare dishonor me by giving in to this heathens demands!"

Larry nodded and glared at Kahmunrah.

"Give me my friends back and then I'll give you the tablet and the combination"

"Oh I don't think so" Shaking the hourglass harder Larry gritted his teeth but stood his ground.

"We already got the combination, it's pie" Called out young Al Capone, walking into the room with a tiny Einstein in his hand.

"3.14159265"

With a smirk Kahmunrah reached forward and grabbed the tablet just as he threw the hourglass over his shoulder.

"You okay Octavius? The baby isn't hurt is it?"

"We're fine I think" Replied the General as he took off his helmet, shaking out the sand and placing it back on.

They watched as Kahmunrah's gate opened letting in a giant army of man with heads like a birds who quickly circled Larry.

"Hold on there partner!" Cried out a small but loud voice, everyone, but Kahmunrah's army, turned and looked to the entrance. There sat Jedediah on, what looked to be a squirrel.

Octavius let out a sigh of relief, he knew he was safe now, now everything would be ok.

Kahmunrah smirked as he watched Jedediah ride closer.

"Dang why's this room full of so many skirt wearers? Did I miss somethin'?"

"This is not a skirt, nor a dress this is a tunic" The Pharaoh sighed annoying before looking at Larry.

"This, this is your big rescue plan?"

"Naw" Said the Cowboy "This is!"

At the moment the statue of Abe Lincoln walked in through the already broken window.

"Who is that?" Asked Kahmunrah

"The names Abraham Lincoln and you sir are in a heap of trouble."

Jed watched with a smirk as Abe took care of the bird men, with a quick glance he tried to spot his lover, when he finally looked to Larry, about to ask him where Octavius was when he spotted a flash of red in the hourglass in Larry's hands.

He felt his heart clench in worry and fear, God he hoped him and their baby was ok.

He turned his thoughts back to the fight with Abe and the birds and smiled in victory as they quickly fled back into the underworld.

"What now?" Asked Ivan.

"You know I'm not quite sure" Kahmunrah turned to Larry "I suppose we could start with watching him die"

It wasn't long till the rest of the backup arrived and ran to Larry's defense. A guard charged Larry knocking the hourglass from his hand. Octavius cried out in pain as his body was jerked painfully as the hourglass landed to its side, Octavius could have sworn he felt something rip inside as blinded pain shot across his stomach causing him to scream even louder.

Larry growled in frustration as he dove for the hourglass but kicked further away.

"I'll get him Gigantor, go stop that Kah' feller quick!"

Jed hoped down from the squirrels back and ran towards the hourglass, he called out the Generals name as he approached the glass.

"Hey partner you ok?"

Octavius, who was paler than normal, face drenched in sweat and covered to his chin in sand quickly shook his head.

"T-the baby Jedediah, it's the baby"

"What? What's wrong with the baby?"

The General couldn't answer as he let loose another cry.

"Dammit!" Jedediah pulled out his guns and started pounding them against the glass. Another cry of pain and Octavius was panting heavily.

"Jed.. I can't."

"No you ain't giving up partner!"

Giving his next swing with all his might the gun broke into the glass causing a spider web of cracks, soon breaking open from the pressure of the sand and spitting out the General.

Octavius made no effort to move except to hold his stomach, quickly Jed came to his side kneeling down, he pulled the clothing away from Octavius stomach and swore under his breath at what he saw.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh.. God Octy.. I-I.." Slowly Jed reached out touching his lovers stomach, dark discoloration were quickly forming under the skin, from the look of it he was bleeding on the inside, Octavius looked down and cringed.

"J-Jed something ripped.. I..I can't, It hurts to much.. Please t-the baby"

Jed nodded "Ok, ok I-I'm goin' to go get a medic, stay wit' me partner, got it?"

Octavius didn't get a chance to answer as Jed ran off towards his men, he felt the baby jerk inside and immediately the room begin to spin, he was pretty sure what was happening to him would be affecting the baby soon.

"He's over here, says somethin' ripped"

Jed reappeared with one of Octavius doctors by his side, the doctor quickly began examining Octavius and the baby, giving the Cowboy a grim look he leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"What? N-no, isn't a month to early? W-we can't do it here, it's to early!"

"If I'm right and the placenta has been separated... Sir... if we don't do it now we'll lose them both "

"Jedediah?" Called the General weakly, he reached out and grasped his lovers hand tightly.

"I'm here partner, listen... Doc says we gotta open you up, okay?"

The General bit his lip before nodding.

"Just save our child, please?"

"We're gonna save yah both, you got that?"

Nodding they both watched the Doctor open his medical bag and pull out the supplies he needed.

"We could give you painkillers but they'll take to long to kick in, we might lose the baby before then, I'm only going to be able to numb your stomach but you'll probably feel some pain, ok?"

Jedediah quickly took off his bandana and handed it to Octavius.

"Here, you can bite on this is ya want."

The older man reached out taking it from Jed and pulled him down for a kiss, when they broke away Octavius had tears in his eyes.

"I.. I love you Jedediah"

"I love yah to, you hormonal child carrying Roman of mine" Octavius couldn't help but chuckle at his lovers words.

The Doctor finished numbing the area and readied the scalpel.

"Jedediah, I need you to make sure he stays put, hold him down and keep him calm"

The Cowboy nodded and leaned over his lover placing soft kisses across his face. "It's gonna be ok partner, just keep lookin' at this handsome face in front of ya"

Octavius rolled his eyes and smiled as he kissed back.

At first all Octavius could feel was an odd tugging and pulling sensation in his stomach, but it wasn't long till the pain began to hit him, biting down on the bandana he screamed as loud as he could into it, trying to jerk his body away from the Doctor.

Jed was struggling to keep him still, the younger man stole a quick glance at what the doctor was doing but instantly looked to Octavius, he couldn't stand seeing that much blood, his lovers blood, who was still screaming. Jed leaned down and kissed his Generals cheek, whispering reassuring words.

"Don't worry partner, it'll be over soon, I'm here for ya"

Octavius was suddenly silent as his body went slack, the pain was becoming to unbearable, he could hear the doctor saying something to Jed making the Cowboy look over.

He felt the world start to blur, an inky blackness creeping along his vision, he continued to stare at Jed who was watching the doctor with a look of awe and shock.

Another painful tug and pull in his stomach and Octavius vision finally went, his eyes rolling back.

The last thing he heard before he gave into the darkness was the loud piercing cry of his child.


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't worry partner, it'll be over soon, I'm here for ya" Whispered Jed as he kissed his lovers cheek.

Octavius suddenly stopped his screaming his body going limp, Jed looked at him with worry, he knew he wouldn't last much long against all this pain.

"Jedediah, come here."

Forcing himself to look away from his General he glanced at what the doctor was doing, he watched him cut the umbilical cord and slowly pick up his child.

He was staring in awe at the miracle in front of him, his baby's first cry was music to his ears, the Doctor carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket, handing the child over to Jed carefully.

"Wow..." Was all the Cowboy could say as he stared down at his crying baby girl, besides Octavius this was the most beautiful person Jed laid his eyes on.

A full head of raven hair and when she slowly peek her eyes open he could see his baby blues, his heart felt like it was going to swell out of his chest with all the happiness he was experiencing, but when he glanced over at Octavius he frowned a little, the General had already passed out. If it wasn't for Kahmunrah they'd be having their baby not in some room surrounded by battle, it'd be more prepared and planned and his lover passing out from the pain wouldn't have happened.

As the Doctor quickly went back to work on fixing and sewing Octavius up, Jed's attention was drawn back to his daughter when she started crying louder.

"Hey, hey shhh, it's ok darlin' no need to fuss."

His daughter went quiet when she heard his voice and excitedly kicked her legs and arms.

"Heh, you're a daddy's lil' girl ain't ya? That's all right by me, I don't mind bein' the one readin' ya bedtime stories."

"Jedediah?"

Jed looked to the Doctor.

"I've stopped the bleeding and everything's been fixed up. But he's lost a lot of blood.."

"W-what's that mean? He gonna be ok?"

The Doctor sighed softly as he finished cleaning up all the blood and dressing the wounds.

"We won't know until he wakes up.."

"Yah mean to say if he wakes up dont'cha?"

Placing his hand on Jed's shoulder he nodded, Jed bit his lip trying to hold back his tears.

"I wish you three the best of luck.. She's very beautiful by the way, you're very lucky... Have you guys picked out a name?"

Collecting himself he thought for a moment trying to remember what Octavius had picked.

"Alexia.. He liked the name Alexia"

Jedediah leaned over the General kissing him gently, Alexia cried out softly catching Jed's attention once more, with a tired sigh he stood up and started pacing back and forth gently rocking her.

"Hey Jed!"

Larry ran over and knelt down in front of the Cowboy, Jed jumped in surprise finally noticing what was going on, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the battle was over.

"Don't do that Gigantor, tryin' ta give me a heart attack or somethin'?"

"Sorry, who's the little bundle of joy?"

With a big grin Jed held his daughter up a little for Larry to view better.

"This here's little Alexia.. But I think I'm gonna call her Alex, maybe teach her ta be a Cowboy or somethin"

"Wow, she's beautiful Jed, congratulation...Uh, how's Octavius doing?"

Jed's grin slid from his face.

"Doc says he lost a lot of blood before and during the birth, all we can do is wait for him ta wake up"

The night guard wasn't sure what comforting words he could even give the cowboy, quickly he looked at his watch. "One hour till sunrise" He murmured under his breath. "Is he okay to move?"

Jed nodded slowly "He should be fine, jus' be gentle"

Larry lowered his hand for Jed, who carefully climbed on and was put in the night guards jacket, carefully the night guard scooped up Octavius.

Alexia stared up silently at Jedediah who was telling her about when he first met Octavius, about the railroad he was building, about manifest destiny, about the random people at the Museum, about when he and Octavius helped Larry save the tablet from the three thief's.

When they got back to the Museum everyone flocked to see Jed and the baby, after several people asking him about Octavius he quietly asked Larry to take him and Octavius to the Roman's Diorama.

Larry understood the Cowboy would want some time alone with the baby and the General, he took the roof off the small building and gently laid Octavius on his bed.

"You take care of yourself ok, I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Take care Gigantor an' thanks for helpin' out"

Larry smiled and quickly left to go make sure everything was back in order.

Jed gently laid the now sleeping Alexia on one of the chairs in the room, making sure she was safe and secure, kicking off his boots and putting his hat away he climbed into the bed laying down next to Octavius.

He reached over removing the Generals helmet and sighed softly as he ran his fingers through the short black hair watching his chest rise and fall, he almost fell asleep when Octavius suddenly grunted in pain.

Octavius opened his eyes and tried to sit up but found himself pushed back by Jed.

"Hey 'der take it easy... How ya feelin' partner?"

Octavius looked around the room panicked then reached down to his stomach.

"T-the baby! Where's the baby?"

Jed placed a finger to the Generals lips to hush him.

"Not so loud, you'll wake her up"

"Her? It's a girl? Oh thank Gods, she's ok isn't she?"

Smiling the Cowboy slowly crawled off the bed and picked up Alexia, taking care not to wake her, he walked back over and lowered her to Octavius' arms.

Jed sat quietly watching Octavius study his daughter who couldn't stop the big smile nor tears running down his cheeks.

"I-I was so scared.. Look at her, she's perfect... She's got my hair and nose, your lips."

"My eyes" Said Jed proudly, Octavius chuckled.

"I named her Alexia.. I remembered you sayin' you liked the name.. Though I still like the name Alex so that's what I'm gonna call her"

Octavius frowned slightly. "She is a girl not a boy. Must you call her a boys name?"

Handing Alexia back Jed laid her back on the chair and rejoined his love on the bed.

"Yup, I'm gonna teach her the ways of the Cowboy, ropin' horse, ridin' wild broncos.. Oh maybe I could ask Larry if he can find us some more horses?"

Rolling his eyes Octavius grabbed Jeds face and pulled him in for a kiss to shut him up, Jed groaned softly as he pulled back.

"Ok ok, I got the hint.. So how ya feelin?"

Octavius shrugged his shoulders and snuggled up to Jed pressing his face to the Cowboys neck and breathing in deeply.

"It hurts a little but I'll manage, feels numb, I think the doctor numbed me while putting me back together, I'm just so relieved that everyone's okay... How are you?"

"I'm perfect, I got my healthy child and your awake.. What more could I want?"

Jed tipped Octavius face towards his kissing him gently.

"Thanks partner"

"For what?"

Another kiss and Jed hugged him tightly

"For givin' me the greatest gift ever"

Octavius blushed brightly.

"Your welcome my Liege"

The two Lovers held each other tightly as the sun rose freezing all three.

Their last thoughts were looking forward to spending the rest of their years together and enjoying every moment with their little Alexia

The end?

**((AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my story. And just to let everyone know. This week I'll be uploading the sequel! That is if you guys wanna read it. I think I should get some reviews first before I give up the sequel. Muwahaha I do enjoy bribing :) So yeah please don't flame *hides* ))**


End file.
